Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins defend South Korea
Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Nyakkii Momoyama *Kimberly as Yoon Hanuel *Jennifer as Evil Sakurako Koinuma *Kendra as Danny Dog and Evil Kento Koshiba *Salli as Fanny Fox Transcript *(South Korea, June 17th, 2018) *Sophie the Otter: We are ready to go to war with the now traitorous Save-Ums race after Luna Minami vandalized Elephant012's pages along with my pages. We blindly follow anyone who will lead us… giving ourselves over to anything that provides us with a sense of purpose. For me, it was the Allied forces. I had enlisted 3 months ago with the Get Along Gang. Now we were half a world away, being deployed into South Korea. We were siblings and friends in arms. No matter how bad it got, I could always count on the Get Along Gang to keep me in line. *the Otter stands with a group of Japanese soldiers. She then opens the front side of her helmet and starts breathing slowly. Dotty Dog, who is standing next to Sophie the Otter, taps her shoulder. *Dotty Dog: Cheer up, Sophie. It can’t be all that bad. * Sophie the Otter: I guess it’s just finally starting to sink in. * Portia Porcupine: Ah, this is what we signed up for. * Sophie the Otter: The time has come to stop Luna Minami for the 1st time. * Woolma Lamb: Yeah? We're ready to save South Korea. * Sophie the Otter: Well, you can’t get much further away than this. * squad leader, Zipper Cat from the Get Along Gang stands before the group. As he talks, they descend down a cargo elevator. * Zipper Cat: All right – listen up! We have our orders – inserting at LZ Epsilon. Down and dirty, just like we taught you. Everybody know what’s going on? Everybody know where they are going?! * Squad: OOH-RAH! * Zipper Cat: Everybody ready?! * Squad: OOH-RAH! * Zipper Cat: Let's do this! Sophie, everyone, lead out! * Portia Porcupine: Let’s get it done! * soldiers then head out, with Sophie the Otter and the Get Along Gang leading in front * Sophie the Otter (narrating): The Land of Make-Believe, the land of PBS Kids and the Save-Ums race were invading Seoul. We had to push them back. This wasn't just a mission. It was an intervention to stop Luna Minami. *forces are being sent to Seoul, South Korea on Black Hawks, V-22 Ospreys, and U.S. Navy LCACs and they are taking fire from Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids flak and anti-air fire and Save-Ums armored vehicles. *Tokyo 2-3: Kore wa Tōkyō 2 - 3 de, 1-bu okuredesu. (Translation: This is Tokyo 2-3, we're one minute out.) *Overlord: Copy that, 2-3. *alarm sounds. A Japanese Black Hawk gets hit and goes down. *Tokyo 3-2: Kore wa 3 - 2 de, hitto shimashita. Hitto shimashita! (Translation: This is 3-2, we're hit, we're hit!) *Tokyo 2-3: Tōkyō 3 - 2 ga osotte, kare wa taorete iru! (Translation: Tokyo 3-2 is hit, he's going down!) *Tokyo 3-2: Soreto issho ni! (Translation: Stay with it!) *3-2 goes under Tokyo 2-3 and crashes into the sea. *massive flight of hundreds and thousands of Japanese V-22 Ospreys fly in. One of them gets hit on the right engine and crashes into the sea. As they near the beach, Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese, U.S., Canadian, Egyptian, Israeli, Filipino, Singaporean, Malaysian, Indonesian, Japanese, Taiwanese and NATO Elite commandos pulls out their M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG, fully customized M249 SAWs, AR-15s and fully customized M240s. The Black Hawks and V-22s land on the streets of Seoul and drop their troops while the LCACs land on shore and drop off US Marine-crewed M1A1 Abrams tanks to support the troops. Once the Abrams are deployed, the LCACs reinflate their airbags and withdraw back upriver. *Rabbit and her friends are in a Japanese Black Hawk helicopter flying into the war-torn South Korean capital city of Seoul, witnessing South Korean and allied forces fighting against the Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids invasion forces and the marauding Save-Ums. *Patty Rabbit: Whoa! All of South Korea has become a total war zone against the Land of Make-Believe, the Save-Ums face and the land of PBS Kids! *Bobby Bear: We better be very careful! *to: Sophie the Otter and her squad inside a pod. *Spaceman: All units, all units, this is Spaceman, commencing drop in 1 mike. *Zipper Cat: Green Meadow zero-one, standing by. *Badger Commander: All pods set to engage. *Spaceman: Copy. Dropping at grid 3 1 5 niner, repeat 3 1 5 niner, cross checked and verified. *Zipper Cat: Everyone hold tight. Here we go. *Battle Commander: Be advised, enemy contact at 20,000 feet, five degrees west of drop point. *Woolma Lamb: Just like in training, Sophie. *Spaceman: All pods ready. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, deploy, deploy, deploy *the Otter looks up. The roof of the pod becomes transparent, showing the drop ship and several other pods. A missile hits the ship. *Zipper Cat: 30 seconds to insertion point! *Bingo Beaver: We're ready for this. *the way down, missiles fire at the squad's drop point. *Zipper Cat: Spaceman, I’m seeing heavy enemy fire in our drop path! *Spaceman: Copy that, Badger zero-one, adjusting your trajectory. *missile hits the squad's pod, the blast shield opens and Ushio Nakayama almost gets sucked out of the pod as she tries to hold herself, but Zipper Cat manages to hold her. *Zipper Cat: Hold on! Sophie, close the blast shields! Come on Sophie, NOW! Sophie, NOW!! * the Otter closes the blast shields and Ushio Nakayama survives. * Zipper Cat: Resetting drop point! * Cat taps on the roof screen, and resets the HUD. The screen then shows the pod heading straight for a building. * Ushio Nakayama: Look out! * Zipper Cat: Brace yourselves! * pod scrapes the building and crashes in to another. * Dotty Dog: You still in one piece? * Zipper Cat: Sophie, get the door. * the Otter releases her harness and breaks open the door. * Spaceman: Green Meadow squad, the Save-Ums race, the Land of Make-Believe and the PBS Kids Republic have invaded the city and are pushing towards your position. Watch out for fire teams in your AO. * Zipper Cat: Copy that. Keep your eyes open, team. * team gets out of the pod and it almost crushes Ushio Nakayama. * Dotty Dog: Look out!! * Zipper Cat: Okay, we need to get our feet on the ground and link up with Demo Team One. * Portia Porcupine: Yes sir. * PBS Kids patrol arrives. * Zipper Cat: Contact, contact! * take them down. * Montgomery Moose: Got a sheer drop on this side. There's a clear spot over here. * Zipper Cat: We'll have to jump down. Everyone get your boosters ready. Remember, short bursts to control your fall. * squad members fall down, using their boosters to land safely. * Zipper Cat: Everyone up? Command post should be up ahead. * team then moves outside to the street. As they move toward the command post, hundreds of more pods land in, while soldiers move towards the battlefield. Zipper Cat then approaches the command post's officer. * U.S. Elite Commando: Who the hell are you guys? * Zipper Cat: Green Meadow squad, 120th! Providing support for Demo Team One! * U.S. Elite Commando: They're already on the move! Thought you guys were fragged! * Zipper Cat: What's their position? * U.S. Elite Commando: Two klicks northwest at grid 7 7 5! * Zipper Cat: Alright, we're moving! * Spaceman: Green Meadow zero-one, be advised: we are tracking a drone swarm heading your way. * Zipper Cat: Copy that. Everyone, keep your eyes open. * Type 12 Mitsubishi Omega Titans passes over them. * Dotty Dog: Watch your head. Contact! * engage Save-Ums, PBS Kids and Land of Make-Believe forces and the drone swarm appears. * Bingo Beaver: Here it comes! * Zipper Cat: Swarm! Everyone get down! * Portia Porcupine: Drones, drones! Oh my god! * Montgomery Moose: Grab cover, grab cover! Protect yourselves! * Zipper Cat: Someone get on that turret! * the Otter gets in the turret. * Zipper Cat: Keep those Save-Ums drones off us! Need to buy time for the EMP to charge up! Hit those drones! EMP's at 50%! EMP's charged! Fire it off! * the Otter fires the EMP and the swarm dies. * Zipper Cat: Good work, soldier. * the Otter gets of the turret and the squad continues. * Zipper Cat: Sophie, over here. Go, go! We need to push through this hotel! * Dotty Dog: Zipliners coming in! * Zipper Cat: Go, go! * clear the area and get to a gap. * Zipper Cat: Need to cross over to the other side. Get your boosters ready. * Montgomery Moose: Only live once. * Zipper Cat: You're up, Sophie. * Ushio Nakayama: This is nothing like basic huh, Sophie? * Woolma Lamb: This whole city is messed up. * Zipper Cat: Secure. Keep moving. * get to a huge sinkhole and the Save-Ums Havoc launcher passes nearby them. * Hiroshi Yamamoto: Havoc launcher, dead ahead. * Zipper Cat: That's our target. We need to find our demo team. * Akihiro Iwata: They took out the whole street. * Zipper Cat: The Save-Ums race, the PBS Kids Republic and the Land of Make-Believe are knocking out major roads. We're gonna have to get around this sinkhole to get to the commercial district. Demo Team One, this is Green Meadow zero-one! Are you there, over? * Demo Leader: --hear you Green Meadow zero-one! We are approaching the Havoc launcher position! Sending you vidlink coordinates now! * Zipper Cat: Copy, we are receiving. We are proceeding on foot, ETA fifteen mikes. * Demo Leader: Copy that! We are strongholding our position, over! * Zipper Cat: Okay, let's hustle, Badger team. * Ushio Nakayama: Drones, drones! * Zipper Cat: Clear! Through the subway car. They're popping smoke! Toss a threat grenade! Clear! * reach the subway station with many dead South Korean civilians, several dead South Korean police officers and soldiers. * Akihiro Iwata: Darn it. The Save-Ums killed them all. * Zipper Cat: Stay focused. Nothing we can do for them now. Sophie, get that gate open. * the Otter tries to open the gate as Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are breaching the roof. Sophie the Otter takes aim but... * Bingo Beaver: Check fire! Blue, blue! * Zipper Cat: ID yourselves! * Kento Koshiba: Benesse Corps rescue force. We're transporting a principle. * Zipper Cat: How's the weather south side? * Asako Kageyama: It's a bloody mess. Better odds taking the east tunnel out. * Cormack: Copy that. * Kirinta Kusano: Good luck. Let's move! * Zipper Cat: On me. * Dotty Dog: Shimajirō Shimano, you and your friends and classmates are here to aid us? * Shimajirō Shimano: Yes sir. * Woolma Lamb: All of you got the best gear, the best weapons. * Mimirin Midorihara: We're here to fight Luna Minami for her treacherous actions. * Zipper Cat: Cut the chatter. Movement ahead. Patrol. Drop 'em. * Ushio Nakayama: More coming in! * Nyakkii Momoyama: Sophie, me and my classmates got you covered! * Demo Leader: Green Meadow, where the hell are you?! We're getting torn up! Need fire support now! * Zipper Cat: Demo Team One! Come in! We gotta move it! We need to get eyes on the demo team. Sophie, over here. * the Otter takes out her binoculars. * Zipper Cat: There's the Havoc launcher. Demo team should be nearby. * Mitsuo Kawashima: Over there. Darn it...they're KIA. * Zipper Cat: Okay, okay. I can see their explosive packs. We can still do this. * Ushio Nakayama: Zipper sweetie, we aren't a demolitions team-- * Zipper Cat: No, we're not. But we wait for another demo team, and that launcher is going to move position. * Dotty Dog: I'll get the charges, sir. Just give me cover. * Zipper Cat: You sure, Dotty? * Dotty Dog: Yeah. I can make it. * Zipper Cat: Okay. Sophie, you're with Dotty Dog. We'll cover your movement. * Dotty Dog: Let's do it. * the Otter saves her binoculars and both fight their way to the explosives. * Dotty Dog: Timed charges. Grab 'em. * the Otter grabs the explosives. * Zipper Cat: Dotty, that launcher is heavily armored. You're going to have to find an access panel and plant the charges inside it. * Dotty Dog: Copy that, sir. Sophie, on me! Ok, let's make sure these men didn't die for nothing. * Spaceman: Zipper Cat , that launcher is tearing us up! What's your status? * Zipper Cat: Demo team is KIA. We are attempting to complete the mission ourselves. * Woolma Lamb: Keep hitting them, Sophie! We're almost there! We can do this! Push to the launcher! Mitchell, over here. * the Otter and Dotty Dog climb aboard the launcher. * Dotty Dog: Give me the charge. * Dog takes the charge and plants it inside the launcher and she jumps off and runs to safety. * Dotty Dog: It's going to blow! * Kikko Hayashida: Get down! * the Otter and the rest of her squad and Shimajirō Shimano and his friends sprint to safety as the launcher successfully explodes. * Akio Toriyama: We finally did it. * Sakurako Koinuma: The launcher is down. * to: Patty Rabbit and the Maple Town kids ready to fight the Save-Ums. * Tokyo 2-3: Tokyo 2-3, dropped, deployed and going into holding pattern. * Force, NATO, Japanese, Taiwanese, Singaporean, Indonesian, Malaysian, Filipino, Indian, Sri Lankan, Israeli, Egyptian, Australian, Mexican, Brazillian, and Ranger soldiers and tanks move up the beach. An AH-64 Apache can be seen firing on the left. A PBS Kids T90 appears ahead. * Katana 1: Katana 1-1, we're rolling out. * Sandman: Rhino 1, you've got a T90 on your left side! * Rhino 2: Rhino 2 moving up. * Rhino 1 and 2 destroy the T-90, and the team move up the beach. * Rhino 3: This is Rhino 3, we're moving. * A PBS Kids Havoc appears out in front of them between the beach and the city. * Rhino 2 Gunner: Hind! Hind! * move on the beach towards the city. * Sandman: Move with the tanks! Keep going! * beach gets hammered by mortar fire. Katanas 4, 5, and 6 are destroyed before they can join Katanas 1, 2, and 3. * Japanese Ground Self Defense Force Soldier 1: Hakugekihō! (Translation: Motars!) * Japanese Ground Self Defense Force Soldier 2: Wareware wa morutaru de pin tome sa rete imasu! (Translation: We're getting pinned down with mortars!) * Fanny Fox: Keep moving! Use whatever cover you can find! * Japanese Ground Self Defense Force Soldier 3: Iwa no ushiro o ōi nasai! (Translation: Take cover behind the rocks!) * Patty Rabbit: Don't stop! Get off this beach! * Japanese Ground Self Defense Force Soldier 4: Ima bīchi kara orite kudasai! (Translation: Get off the beach, now!) * Richard Tseng: Don't slow down! * Ranger 1: Hey, just get to the wall! That's where the rally point is! * move up to a brick wall by the edge of the city. * Katana 1: Kemuri o tenkai suru. (Translation: Deploying smoke.] * 1 pops smoke. * Bobby Bear: Move! Move! * tanks move up with the soldiers. * Katana 1: Watashitachi wa anata ga zenpō eria o sōji suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Wareware wa ue ni idō suru koto o o susume shimasu. (Translation: We're going to need you to sweep the forward area. Make sure we're good to move up.) * Suzie Squirrel: Copy, we'll clear you a path! * PBS Kids and Land of Make-Believe forces appear out of the smoke, but the Allies eliminate them. They move up to the road at the end of the beach. * Kevin Yoshida: You're good, Katana 1! We'll take the right flank! * begin to move to the right to get around and allow the tanks to move up. Katana 1 moves up. * Roxie Raccoon: Going right! Stick to the right flank! * they move up to the wall at the edge of the city, rockets bombard the area. * Katana 2 Gunner: Chakushin! (Translation: Incoming!) * 3 is taken out. An Apache attempts to give air support, but is shot down. Another one that hung back over the South Korean beach is shot down as well. * Danny Dog: Move! Move! * 1 or Katana 2 is aiming to one of T-90's on the road (this is out of subtitle chat) * Katana 1 or Katana 2: (Loading Ammo) Āmingu! Busō! (Searching the target) Tāgetto shutoku! * PBS Kids T90s appear in front of them. * Katana 2: Got two more T90s! Left side! * Katana 1: Alright stand clear. We're gonna get some rounds in that direction. * Katana 2: Copy that, Rhino 1. We're right behind you. * Mason Saitō: Move! Move! * move into the city and engage the invading Russian army forces. Delta/Rangers take out incoming infantry, while Rhino shoots at the enemy T-90s. Another Apache can be seen behind the team shooting with its nose cannon. They push forward for about 150 meters before turning left at the corner of the street. After pushing forward about another 50 meters, the tanks stop at a small barricade. * Sandman: What's the hold up? * Carter: The only way through is in to that parking garage and out the other side! We're going to have to take it slow – not sure if it can handle the wei- * Carter is shot and killed by a sniper round. * Sandman: Sniper! * Rhino 2 Gunner: Carter's hit! He's hit! * Rhino 2: Where are the targets? * Sandman: Top floor of the building in front of you! Hit it now! * Rhino 2 fires a round at the front building, killing the sniper. * Sandman: Frost, get up on that mini-gun! * (If the player stalls. * Sandman: Up you go, Frost! Get up on that mini-gun!) * Frost climbs up the tank's side railing and mans the mini-gun. As the tank moves over the barricade, Frost sprays at incoming Russian infantry. Two Havocs appear behind the building. * Rhino 2 Gunner: Hind! Hind! * Rhino 1: Back it up! Now! * The tanks go in reverse. Frost engages the Havocs with the minigun. * Rhino 2 Gunner: Trophy system online! * The Havocs fire rockets at the tanks. * Rhino 2: Get down! * Frost barely ducks into the tank when a rocket explodes in front of him. Shell shocked, Frost recovers from the blast. One crewman can be seen loading a shell, another driving the tank. * Rhino 1: Everyone OK?! Talk to me, 2-2! * Rhino 2: We're good! * Rhino 1: Alright, let's roll! * Frost climbs back out and mans the mini-gun. Large groups of Russian infantry and a T90 appear ahead. * Rhino 1: Got more inbound! Twelve o'clock! * Sandman: Another T90 is pulling up in front! * The tanks move up and Frost covers them with the mini-gun. The Russians retreat. A pair of Apaches, Helix Eight One and Helix Eight Two, can be seen. * Rhino 2: They're falling back to the garage. * Rhino 1: Yeah, they're scared shitless. * One Apache fires missiles into the garage. A few Russians try to escape, but Frost mows them down with the minigun. The tanks reach the intersection and enter the parking garage. * Rhino 1: Let's move in. They ran further down in to the garage. * Rhino 2: Alright, let's get this show on the road! * Rhino 1: Just move fast. Don't let 'em swarm you. * As they move into the interior of the garage, they engage the Russians taking cover behind cars. Frost sprays his mini-gun at them. * Rhino 2: Hold on! * Rhino 2 drives right through a security office, startling a group of infantry and circles around the floor of the garage to rejoin Rhino 1. * Rhino 2: Right there! Right there! * They come up to a tunnel, not big enough to allow both tanks through. * Rhino 1: Saw another group headed through here. * Rhino 2: After you, 2-1. * Rhino 1 moves in first and Rhino 2 follows. As they come to the ramps, a truck appears on the right. Frost engages. The tanks both move up the ramp, but it begins to crack from their weight. * Rhino 1: Woah! Woah! Wait! * Rhino 2: Back it up! Back up! * The floor breaks underneath Rhino 2. * Rhino 2: Oh shit! * Rhino 2 falls through three floors of the garage. When Rhino 2 lands, cars from above floors fall down around the tank. Frost looks up and sees a car tip over. He quickly drops inside the tank just as the car hits the top of it and gets stunned. * Sandman: Frost! * Frost looks around inside the tank. The Marine crew are shell-shocked, but alright. * Rhino 1: 2-2, you alright?! 2-2, come in! * Rhino 2 Gunner: You ok? You alright, man? * Frost and 2-2 crew climb out of the wrecked tank. * Rhino 2 Gunner: C'mon, man. Let's get out of there. Systems are dead...that shit was crazy, man... * Sandman drops down to check on them. * Sandman: You guys ok?! * Rhino 2 Gunner: Yeah. We're good. * Sandman: Can you shoot? * Rhino 2 Gunner: Yeah, I can hold my own. * Sandman: Alright, basics fellas. Find cover, return fire. Let us know if you need any help. Now we move fast, so keep your heads up. Let's go. * they move out, they are engaged by more PBS Kids and Land of Make-Believe soldiers and Save-Ums. * Rhino 2 Gunner: Contact! * hostiles are eliminated, and the team moves on. * Overlord: Metal 0-1, ISR has spotted the convoy half a click from your position. Get there fast and secure a perimeter around that site. * Sandman: Copy. We're on our way. * move up the ramp and out of the garage. A Japanese V-22 Osprey is seen getting chased by a Sproutlet Havoc. They come under fire from a T90 surrounded by infantry. * Rhino 2 Gunner: Tank! * Sandman: Take cover! * They engage the Russians on the streets. * Rhino 2 Gunner: Rhino 1, where the hell are you?! * Rhino 1 crashes out from a brick building on the right. Rhino 1 and the T90 turn to each other, but Rhino 1 gets the shot first and destroys the T90. * Rhino 1: Threat neutralized. We're moving up. * They push on through the street as they engage the Russians. Javelin Rockets fire from the rooftops on the other side of the street, and Rhino 1 is destroyed. * Rhino 2 Gunner: Incoming! * Sandman: Get inside! Go! Go! * They get into an office building and engage more Russians inside. They reach the end of the building. * Jester 5-5: Jester 5-5, engaging targets on the capital building. * An F-15 strafes the Russians on the roof across the street, wiping them out and stopping the artillery strikes. * Sandman: Rooftop's clear! Let's move! The convoy should be at the end of the street! * They come out of the building and engage Russians in the streets. They reach the corner. * Overlord: Metal Zero One, have you reached the convoy? * Sandman: Affirmative, Overlord, but we can't get to it yet! Watch the left side! * They turn the corner and engage Russians taking cover behind several vehicles. They are eliminated. * Rhino 2 Gunner: We're clear! * Sandman: Check the vehicles. * arrive at the Vice Presidential motorcade. 12 heavily-damaged SUVs, horns blaring, are scattered across the road. The bodies of several Japanese, Singaporean, Malaysian, Taiwanese and South Korean agents are still in the vehicles, but codename "Goalpost" is not among them. One of Rhino 2's gunners lifts the driver off the steering wheel of one to stop the horn. * Rhino 2 Gunner: Nothin' here! *Fox, Freddy Fox and Mason Saitō brought out their fully customized M82 Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifles to give Patty Rabbit and her friends sniper support against the marauding Save-Ums army and the invading Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids forces. *Fanny Fox: Time to provide sniper support for our friends so they can hijack the Land of Make-Believe Titan 2 Mega Tank. *Mason Saitō: Yeah! Let's do this Fanny Fox! *Fox, Freddy Fox, Mason Saitō and 9,800,000 South Korean Elite commandos, 200,000 Taiwanese Elite commandos, 500,000 Singaporean Elite commandos, 500,000 Thai Elite commandos, 600,000 Filipino Elite commandos, 9,000,000 Japanese Elite commandos, 800,000 Malaysian Elite, 1,200,000 Indonesian Elite commandos, Indian, Sri Lankan, Israeli, Egyptian, Australian, Mexican, Brazillian, British, French, German, Italian, Irish, Belgian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish, Dutch, Greek, Spanish, Portuguese and U.S. Elite commandos fired their fully customized M82 Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifles at both the incoming Save-Ums and the incoming Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids soldiers, killing 1,800,000 of the Save-Ums, 200,000 Land of Make-Believe soldiers and 2,000,000 PBS Kids soldiers as blood splattered everywhere on the ground. Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Suzie Squirrel, Kevin Yoshida, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami climb onto the Land of Make-Believe Federation Titan 2 Mega Tank, enter it and kill its entire crew. *Patty Rabbit: *Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy fire their AR-15s at the incoming PBS Kids soldiers. *to: A large South Korean hotel. Evil Sakurako Koinuma is laughing with an evil look on her face as she carries the bags of diamonds she had stolen. She stops laughing and becomes shocked as she hears a police whistle blow. *Kion: Evil Sakurako Koinuma, this is the Lion Guard! You are under arrest for helping the Save-Ums race try to destroy South Korea and stealing the diamonds from many South Korean jewelry stores! Put your hands behind your back right now!! *Evil Sakurako Koinuma: No! (X40) *the Lion Guard and the South Korean police barge into the hotel room and immediately handcuffed Evil Sakurako Koinuma and arrested her as the South Korean police officers confiscate the bags of diamonds she had stolen. The Lion Guard takes Evil Sakurako Koinuma away to a large South Korean maximum military security prison. *to: Inside a large South Korean maximum military security prison. Evil Sakurako Koinuma is crying as her husband Evil Senichi Tanaka is comforting her while Evil Kento Koshiba is furious. *Evil Kento Koshiba: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! STUPID COPS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! Events Battle of Seoul (2018) Leaders and Commanders Allied *Sophie the Otter *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Patty Rabbit *Bobby Bear *Fanny Fox *Mason Saitō *Suzie Squirrel *Kevin Yoshida Land of Make-Believe/PBS Kids and Save-Ums *Evil Sakurako Koinuma Casualties and Losses South Korea and allies *1,800 South Korean civilians dead *200 South Korean soldiers killed *18 South Korean marines wounded Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Call of Duty stories Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Maple Town Category:Series based on Aggretsuko Category:Stories With violence Category:Stories with War